


Demigod Downtime [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: PJO/HoO FanArt Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fan Art, Pencils, just chillin, percabeth, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly Netflix and Chill. <br/>(Pretty sure that without the gods' drama, Percabeth would just be sitting around being all Wise and Seaweedy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigod Downtime [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> The characters portrayed are from the Percy Jackson universe and belong exclusively to Rick Riordan and all publishing houses that also own the rights. No copyright infringement is intended.

  



End file.
